Te amo
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Cuando Taiga, dormida, se le declara a Ryuuyi, el panico se apodera de este...


Bueno, esta es mi nueva obsesión: amo a Toradora :) y he querido hacer un pequeño relato desde la mirada de Ryuuyi sobre cuando Taiga se le declaro dormida y cuando ella volvió… Espero que les guste y perdonen la mediocridad….

_No soy la creadora de Toradora, ni la dueña de los personajes o escenarios que aparecen, solo los he tomado un rato para jugar._

* * *

**Te amo**

Desde que se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Taiga, el corazón de Takasu no dejaba de latir preocupado dentro de su pecho sin poderse estar tranquilo en el hotel como sus otros compañeros. Kushieda le proporciono la oportunidad perfecta para salir a buscarla sin tener que quedarse acobardado por la tormenta de nieve que se abatía en el exterior.

Así era como había llegado allí, justo al lugar donde se vio por última vez a Aisaka Taiga. El viento corría fuertemente y los copos de nieve revoloteando a su alrededor le obstaculizaban considerablemente la vista cuando trataba de observar algún indicio que le diera la posibilidad de salvar a su gran amiga en peligro. ¿Dónde estaría?, las preguntas se mezclaban dentro de su cabeza como llevadas por un tornado.

-¡Taiga! –Gritaba Ryuuyi.

-¡Aisaka! –Dijo Kitamura, aunque la sorpresa fue cuando hablo Minorin:

-¡Takasu-Kun, Kitamura-Kun! ¡Por aquí! Hay marcas en el terrero.

Los ojos de Ryuuyi se estrecharon tratando de mirar a la lejanía de la gran pendiente por donde se perdía la marca en la nieve que había visto Minorin, aunque un poco mas allá, en la rama de uno de los arboles, vio un brillo. El mismo que había mirado una y otra vez antes de querer darle de regalo el broche a Kushieda Minorin. ¿Podría ser que Taiga…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto algo? –Pregunto Minorin cuando los ojos de Ryuuyi se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

-Probablemente. Apresúrate y trae a algún adulto.

-No, yo iré –Pero cuando trato de avanzar, una de las manos de Ryuuyi la detuvo, volviéndola hacia él, quien con solo una mirada le señalo que sería quien salvaría a Taiga porque se lo debía.

Poco a poco empezó a bajar la pendiente, teniendo el cuidado suficiente para no resbalar o que el viento lo pechara para bajar demasiado rápido, peligro que era casi constante aunque gracias a la ayuda de las enormes ramas el trayecto era un poco más fácil. Llego hasta la rama desde donde se vislumbraba el destello y confirmo sus sospechas: era el broche de Minorin.

Siguiendo nuevamente la huella, Ryuuyi trato de ordenar el hervidero de pensamientos que era su cabeza: "Otra vez… nuevamente la deje sola cuando ella siempre está ahí para mi, aunque no me de cuenta… muchacha torpe, arriesgar su pellejo por el tonto broche… ¡Nunca te dejare ir cuando te atrape esta vez!"

De pronto, cuando miraba con furia a su alrededor, diviso un montón de nieve desde donde salían unos mechones castaños de cabello rebelde, igual que los de Taiga, por lo que corrió al lugar destapando el cuerpo semi congelado de su amiga.

-¿Taiga? –Susurro acariciando su rostro-. ¡Taiga! ¡Despierta, Taiga!

-Duele… Me caí… –Murmuro suavemente la joven cuando la levanto un poco, aunque la sangre cayendo desde debajo de su gorro verde era bastante obvia de cuan mal estaba, creando un nudo en la garganta de Ryuuyi, aunque sonrió porque por lo menos estaba viva-. Me duele…

Tratando de no moverla demasiado, la tomo sobre su espalda para trasladarla hasta algún lugar que sirviera como refugio hasta que llegaran los adultos que podrían ayudarlos a ambos. Con sumo cuidado empezó a caminar con Taiga sobre él.

-¿Ryuuyi? –Pregunto Taiga, aunque la vacilación de Takasu la llevo a seguir hablando:- ¿Kitamura-Kun? Pensé que eras Ryuuyi. El me habría salvado de algo como esto. Lo siento… -La débil voz de Taiga sobre su oreja le hacía sentir muchos estremecimientos-. Lo siento… Kitamura-Kun, ya sabes… la bendición del Dios de los Corazones Rotos no funciono… Mi deseo no se hizo realidad… Por favor, llévate estos sentimientos lejos de mí… -Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Taiga sin que esta abriera los ojos-. Hazme más fuerte… Ahora mismo no soy buena… No importa lo que haga, no puedo parar… de amar a Ryuuyi… -Los ojos de esté se abrieron mientras la verdad penetraba en sus oídos con fuerza y se le cortaba la respiración, dejándole de latir el corazón por unos largos minutos en los que milagrosamente continuo sosteniendo a Taiga-. Quiero que salga con Minorin, pero me duele demasiado… Duele. Duele mucho… No puedo…

Y los brazos de Taiga perdieron la fuerza, haciéndola caer junto a Ryuuyi, atontado como estaba no atino a más que agarrarse a un árbol antes de comenzar una estrepitosa caída junto a su amiga. El corazón de él latía como un colibrí, aunque no por el peligro de caer. Sino por el descubrimiento de que su mejor amiga… Taiga… lo amaba…

Unos pocos minutos más, escucho a lo lejos los gritos de la búsqueda y miro un poco más el rostro de Taiga, preguntándose aun como había sucedido esto, como no se había dado cuenta, aunque más que nada pensaba sobre que haría con esos sentimientos. Minorin le gustaba mucho pero no la amaba, nunca le había dicho esas palabras a nadie porque se sentía inseguro con las experiencias de su madre en el amor. No sabía si amaría a alguien tanto como para juntar el coraje de ponerse en sus manos con esas simples palabras.

_Tiempo después…_

Apenas diviso el cabello de Taiga en el antiguo curso, hebras cobrizas volando al viento con rebeldía, empezó a correr con la determinación de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere: alcanzar a la mujer que amaba. Los pasillos se hacían interminables y cada paso le parecía eterno, hasta que por fin llego al aula donde tantas cosas compartieron con sus amigos. Cuando golpeo la puerta y se encontró con el vacio, un sentimiento de vacio se quiso extender por su pecho, aunque un recuerdo lejano le impidió caer en el desasosiego. Camino hacia el alto armario y, con una honda respiración, lo abrió, dejando a la vista una pequeña y sonrojada joven.

-¿Qué? Estaba planeando darte una sorpresa… -Dijo Taiga mirándolo desde el pequeño cubículo donde guardaban cachivaches.

-Parece que has crecido –Susurro en broma.

-Ni siquiera un milímetro. Lo siento.

-Escucha… -Y en ese momento lo supo, no solo era lo indicado, no expresaba solamente lo que sentía por ella pero por fin se lo diría, vencería sus miedos:- Te amo.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
